Young and Stupid
by ahufflepuffatheart
Summary: A story about me and my friends where we attend Hogwarts. Takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts, and before the trio's kids go to Hogwarts. I'm not sure how this will work out. Maybe there will be one plot, or maybe it will consist of several arcs. Btw, obviously I've used alternate last names.
1. The train ride

Finally, it was September first, which meant she would finally be going to Hogwarts. Michelle Sherwood was an ordinary eleven year old girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes. Someone once told her that her eyes resembled those of an owl. Ordinary, except for the fact that today she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, you heard right. _Witchcraft and Wizardry_. Michelle Sherwood was a witch. She had only found out about this recently though, when on her eleventh birthday a letter was delivered. Not by the postman however, by an owl. You can imagine how stunned Michelle and her mother had looked when the bird had flown into their living room, dropping a letter into the girl's lap.  
When reading the letter, Michelle finally understood why strange things always seemed to happen around her. Her mother on the other hand, had already expected something like this.  
The brownhaired girl had been really excited when she read about the school. She immediately dragged her mother to Diagon Alley (a shopping area for all your wizardry needs) to get the things first years would need. Michelle was especially excited about getting a wand, of course. Thus, this was their first stop.

The man named mr. Ollivander let her try about a hundred wands (or at least it felt that way), before he was finally satisfied. After waving the last wand around, the air was filled with fireworks. Her wand was made of alder and 10 and 3/4 inches long. The core was the feather of a phoenix, and, according to mr. Ollivander, was surprisingly swishy.

After paying for the wand (they had exchanged their money for the wizarding currency before going to Ollivanders at Gringotts) they decided to get the other stuff. When they were about to go home, Michelle begged her mum to buy her an owl, thus why the people at Kings Cross where giving her funny looks.

No idea how to get to platform nine and three quarters, Michelle and her mum decided to look around for some other wizards. Luckily, they quickly spotted a rather large family who were also carrying two owls. Now, if they weren't wizards, Michelle thought.

''Excuse me,'' her mum started. ''Could you tell us how to get on platform nine and three quarters?''

The family consisted of two parents and five children. One young man, who seemed to have already graduated, a girl who was about fourteen, a girl who was most likely also going to Hogwarts for the first time, and two twin boys who were youngest of the lot.

''You must be muggles,'' the father smiled. ''Well, follow us. It's our youngest daughter's first time to Hogwarts as well.'' he nodded towards the youngest girl, who smiled shyly.

Michelle and her mum followed the family. The twins were whining about wanting to go to Hogwarts too, to which their mother replied that they just had to wait a few more years. Their older sisters teased them, talking about all the great things that they got to do at Hogwarts.

''I'm so not going to miss you two.'' the smaller boy mumbled.

''Pay attention now!" the father told Michelle and her mum. ''This is were it get's a bit complicated.'' He winked, and, to their big surprise, ran at the wall between platform nine and ten at full speed.

Michelle's mum was about to scream, thinking the man had lost his mind, when he ran right through the wall.

The mother of the family smiled at their surprised faces.

''I'm afraid muggles can't enter the barrier. You'll have to say goodbye here,'' she turned towards her oldest son and daughter. ''Jonathan, you take your little sister. Celeste, take care of the twins for me.''

The kids followed their mother's instructions and ran through the wall.

The mother then turned towards Michelle and her mum once again.

''It's really easy, I'll go with you if that makes you feel better.''

Michelle nodded a bit uneasy. What if the barrier wouldn't let her through and she'd ran straight into the wall? That oughta hurt.

She hugged her mum tight, her eyes a bit teary. She had never been apart from her mother this long. The next time she'd see her was at Christmas, which was three months away.

She noticed that her mum was about to cry too, but she held it together.

''Be careful, honey. Don't stay up too late. Don't eat too much candy. Make some nice friends. And don't forget to write!''

After promising her mother she would do all that, she and the mother of the large family ran at the wall together. Michelle closed her eyes, afraid she would hit the wall and wake up in the hospital.

This thankfully didn't happen. When she opened her eyes she was at a different platform, bustling with people. She thanked the woman and carried her trunk towards the train. She'd better find a coupe, before everything was full. Ugh, her trunk was so heavy, she thought it was a miracle she hadn't fallen over yet.

Relieved, she opened an empty coupe. She had been too shy to enter an occupied one and ask if she could join them. Curse her insecurity.

She sat down and took out her iPod. She knew it wouldn't work at Hogwarts (thanks to Hogwarts: A History, which she had bought at Flourish and Blotts), but at least she'd have some music on the way there.

The door of the coupe opened and the youngest sister from earlier entered.

''Do you mind if I sit here?''

Michelle shook her head.

''Go ahead.''

An awkward silence followed.

''Must have been a shock when your mum found out you were a witch.'' the girl smiled.

Michelle smiled back and shook her head.

''She said she had already expected something like that. After all, there was no other explanation but magic for the things I've done. Apparently I once floated out of my crib. Almost gave my mum a stroke.''

The girl laughed.

''Yeah, magic is really the only explanation for that.''

''Michelle Sherwood, by the way.''

''Regina Oakley.''

Things got a lot less awkward after that. Michelle asked everything she could about the Wizarding World. Regina, on the other hand, asked her new friend all about the 'muggle' world. A muggle, she explained, was someone who didn't have magic, like Michelle's mum.

''Oh so that was what your parents called my mother! For a minute there I thought they were insulting my mum!''

Regina laughed.

''No, don't worry about that. They'd never do that. Especially dad, he's a muggleborn himself- A muggleborn is someone like you. A wizard or witch with muggle parents.'' Regina explained.

The coupe opened again, this time a little, chubby boy came in. He was around Michelle's and Regina's age.

''Could I sit here?'' he was already sitting when he asked that though. ''I can't _believe _that...that...''

''Troll?'' Regina helped.

''Yes, thank you.''

Michelle and Regina stared curiously at the boy, who didn't say anything. He got up all of a sudden.

''I'm not letting him get away with this.''

With that, he was gone.

''Well, that was strange.'' Michelle noted. Regina nodded. The door of the coupe opened for the third time that day. This time it was a friendly lady with a trolley.

''Anything off the trolley, dears?''

The trolley lady sold all kind of candy that Michelle had never seen. Regina, along with the lady's help, told her about them. At the end, she decided to try everything but Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, since she really didn't trust those.

''Careful with those Chocolate Frogs,'' Regina warned her, as she was about to open one.

''They move.''

Michelle froze.

''Are these _actual_...?''

Regina laughed.

''No, no of course not. It's enchanted, it can only jump once, so be sure to grab it before it escapes.''

After devouring the Frog, Michelle studied the card that came with it.

''Lot's of children in our world collect those. They're cards of famous wizards and witches. Who did you get?''

''Harry Potter,'' Michelle read. ''The boy who lived.''

She looked up at Regina.

''The boy who lived? I'm living and I'm not on one of these.''

Regina laughed.  
''He's the only one who's survived the killing curse.''

''Oh, that makes more sense.''

Michelle started reading the card. If she had read it more thoroughly, she would've read what Regina had just told her. Harry Potter apparently had many accomplisments like slaying a basilisk. His biggest accomplishment however, was defeating some guy named 'Lord Voldemort'.

''So who is this Voldy? It says here that he was the darkest wizard of all time...''

''He's like the Hitler of the Wizarding World. He wanted to rid the world of muggles, muggleborns, halfbloods, what he called 'bloodtraitors' and the like.''

Regina quickly filled her in on Voldemort and the two wizarding wars. It sounded awful. Michelle was really glad that Voldemort was gone. Imagine living in a world like that!

It started to get darker outside and Regina's elder sister, Celeste, informed them that they'd be arriving soon and that they'd best change into their robes. Taking her advice, they quickly changed. Soon after, the train came to a halt.

''Firs' years follow me!" A gigantic man called.

Regina pulled Michelle, who was staring at the man in awe, with her towards the giant.

''Hello Hagrid.'' Regina smiled.

The giant, named Hagrid, smiled kindly.

''Ah, you must be an Oakley! I'm goin' to miss yer brother.''

Hagrid led them towards the lake, where they were to board little boats that would lead them to the castle.

She and Regina shared a boat with the boy from before, who introduced himself as Cenkay Ackary and a girl called Sahar Mousley. As soon as they had sat down, the boat started to move. The castle soon came into the view and the first years stared at it in amazement. The castle was _huge_. Michelle was already worrying about getting lost.

They reached the shore and quickly got out. They were all eager to enter the school.

''Don' wander off.'' Hagrid instructed.

Michelle and her boatmates ran to the front, to make sure they wouldn't be left behind.

It was a long walk from the shore to the castle and Michelle was starting to lose her patient. She was jumping up and down in excitement, which annoyed some of her classmates.

They finally arrived in front of the castle. Hagrid knocked three times on the door of their new home.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
I know the way Michelle and Regina meet is a bit like how Harry and Ron meet, but since Michelle is a muggle she wouldn't know how to get on platform nine and three quarters. Regina's family is _not _based on the Weasleys. She just happens to have a rather large family and twin brothers (this is why I always call them the Weasleys in my head). The only difference is that they aren't really poor and red. But seriously, even their house has a Weasley like feel. By the way, the title is from the song 'Young and Stupid' from Hedley, since I think the song really suits us.


	2. The Sorting

The huge castle doors swung open at once. Inside, a man was waiting for them. He was possibly in his late twenties, wearing a strange outfit, which Michelle recognised as a Quidditch uniform. She had read briefly about Quidditch in Hogwarts: A History, though she didn't fully know the rules yet. She made a mental note to herself to ask Regina about it later.

''The firs' years, Alex.''

''Thanks Hagrid,'' the man named Alex said. ''I'll take it from here. You go to the Great Hall.''

The first years followed the teacher into a small empty chamber off the hall, as Hagrid made his way towards the Great Hall, which was already filled with the older students and teachers.

''Welcome to Hogwarts!'' the man smiled brightly. ''The start-of-term banquet is starting soon, but first we'll have the Sorting Ceremony. Each of you will be sorted in a house- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Treat you're house mates like a family, you'll be stuck with them for the rest of your education, after all.''

The man laughed. No one laughed with him, though. Michelle smiled a bit, feeling bad for him.

''Ahum,'' Alex caughed. ''Right, before I'll take you kids to the Great Hall, you should know that your triumphs will earn you points, while breaking the rules will lose house points. The house with the most house points at the end of the year will win the House Cup.  
''Shall we go then?''

Alex lead them out of the tiny chamber, into the Entrance Hall and into an enormous- well they did call it the Great Hall for a reason -room. The room was lit by maybe a thousand or more candles, which were floating, by the way. Michelle was grinning from ear to ear. She just couldn't believe this was actually happening.

The first years walked past four long tables, where the other students were seated, towards the staff table. In front of it was a stool with a rather old hat on it.

''No way I'm putting that on.'' a girl whispered with disgust.

Regina tapped Michelle on the shoulder and pointed towards the ceiling. Wait. Where _was _the ceiling? Michelle was dumbstruck to find herself staring at the night sky.

''Oh!'' she whispered, when she realised what was going on. ''I've read about it in Hogwarts: A History, it's enchanted, isn't it?''

Regina nodded, when the group of first years had reached the stool. It immediately became quiet in the large room.

Alex was standing next to the stool and was holding a long parchment.

''When I call your name, please come forward and sit on the stool to get sorted.''

''Ackary, Cenkay.''

The chubby boy whom they shared the boat with, walked forward confidently. He sat on the stool and put the hat on his head.

Nothing seem to happen for a while, until the hat's 'mouth' suddenly opened and yelled 'SLYTHERIN!'.

Michelle jumped a little bit into the air. She didn't expect the old hat to start talking, let alone to start yelling all of a sudden.

Reshmi Bickley was the first Hufflepuff, as Robin Brooks was the first Ravenclaw. The queue started to get smaller and smaller, until Regina was called.

''Oakley, Regina!" Alex called. Regina smiled a little at Michelle before she went up to the stool. She sat down and put the hat on her head, a nervous look on her face.

It didn't take the Sorting Hat long to decide that Regina fitted in: 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Regina looked relieved and quickly joined her older sister at the Gryffindor table.

Radley, Sabrina was next. She too was sorted into Gryffindor. She was so excited that she forgot to put off the hat and ran immediately to the table. After returning the hat, Alex called the next name.

''Sherwood, Michelle!''

With a nasty feeling in her stomach, Michelle walked towards the stool. It'd be nice if she were to be in Gryffindor as well, since she and Regina had become pretty good friends.

She sat down and slowly put down the hat. It startled her when she heard a voice in her mind.

''_Well, aren't we interesting?''_

''Are we?'' Michelle responded.

''_Hmm…You're quite difficult. Very intelligent and an open mind, creative, but also brave and courageous. But most of all hardworking and loyal. Yes, it has to be…_

''HUFFLEPUFF!''

Michelle quickly put down the hat and joined the cheering Hufflepuffs. She had been disappointed that she wasn't in the same house as Regina, but the Hufflepuffs seemed friendly. Hardworking and loyal, huh? Well, it did describe her.

The last of the first years were sorted as well, and then Alex put the Sorting Hat away.

The headmaster, professor Sloan got up and smiled at her students.

''Welcome to Hogwarts, now I'm starving! Let's eat!''

Michelle stared at her dumbstruck. That was all?

She looked at the plates before her as food appeared out of nowhere. Amazed and not sure where to begin, she stared at all the food.

''Amazing huh? My sister told me about it, but still.''

Michelle looked at the girl sitting left from her. She recognised the girl from earlier, but couldn't quite remember her name.

''Your sister goes here? So you must have known about being a witch your entire live?''

Michelle really envied all the kids who had known about magic such a long time. There was so much for her to learn, not to forget that if her mum had been a witch, she could have gone to the platform with her.

To her surprise however, the other Hufflepuff shook her head.

''No, our parents are Muggles, so it was quite a surprise when my sister got a letter last year,'' she pointed to a girl seated at the Ravenclaw table. They looked alike, but not too much. ''I think she's really glad that we're not in the same House.''

We laughed at that.

''So it was even more of a surprise when you got your letter as well?''

The girl nodded.

''Quite, yeah,'' she hold out her hand. ''Reshmi Bickley, by the way.''

''Michelle Sherwood, my mum is also a Muggle. Didn't that owl scare the hell out of you?''

Reshmi laughed at that, saying that her mother had hidden under the table and her father had grabbed a banana and acted like it was a gun.  
Michelle was glad that she had made another friend so fast. She glanced at Regina, to see that she was also laughing. They might be in different Houses, but that didn't mean they couldn't remain friends.

The main dishes disappeared and made place for the desserts. Michelle almost drooled at the sight of it. Oh God, she was going to get fat, wasn't she?  
Reshmi, who was quite skinny, ate a lot more than Michelle would have imagined. Blimey, that girl could eat!

After professor Sloan made another speech, mainly about rules and which items weren't allowed, yada yada yada, they were lead to their common rooms. Two older kids, who called themselves Prefects, lead them towards the kitchens. Michelle wondered how many of them knew where the kitchens were, since she only knew because of 'Hogwarts: A History'. It didn't specify where they _exactly _were though, probably to prevent students from getting a midnight snack.  
They passed a rather large still life of a fruit bowl, which Michelle didn't really pay attention to.

At the end of the corridor, they found a pile of large barrels.

''Now, pay attention, 'cause this is important.'' the girl told us.

''Unless you want to be soaked in vinegar.'' the boy added with a smirk.

The girl pulled out her wand from her robes and pointed at the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row.

''You have to tap at this one in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. Tap the wrong barrel and…''

''You will be soaked in vinegar.'' the boy reminded them again.

''Exactly.''

The girl showed us how to do it and a passage was revealed. The passage led to a round, low-ceilinged room. Michelle guessed that it was designed after a badger's sett, since the badger was the Hufflepuff House's mascot. It looked extremely cosy and she immediately felt at home as she followed her fellow Hufflepuffs into the common room. The room was decorated in the colours of Hufflepuff: yellow and black. There were round doors in the wall, which she guessed led to the dormitories. Plants seemed to be everywhere, making the room even cosier.

Michelle's favourite part of the common room had to be the mantelpiece though. She had always loved mantelpieces, but this one was decorated with _dancing badgers_. She had not realised how much she had wanted a pet badger until now. She wondered if her mum would let her have one.

''Well, you should all had to bed, long day tomorrow.'' the female Prefect said. She and the other Prefect parted opened the door to their dormitories.

Michelle and Reshmi followed the others in their year in the search for their room. One of the doors on the right had 'First years' carved in it.

One of the girls in the front opened it and they climbed inside. The first years found themselves in underground tunnels, which led to the dormitories. The boys and girls parted ways and soon Michelle and the other Hufflepuff girls found their room. The dormitories were just as cosy as the common room.

Michelle found her trunk in front of one of the beds and jumped at the patchwork quilt covered four-poster bed. She reminded herself that she had to use Hoothoot tomorrow to write her mother a letter, before she fell in a deep sleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: By the way, I know that since Michelle and Reshmi are Muggleborns, a member of the staff should have given them their letters and explained everything, but I just really liked the idea of the owls (especially Reshmi's father's reaction), so everything's just explained in the letter.  
And I'm a huge Pokémon fan, so if I really was a witch and had an owl I would definitely call it Hoothoot.  
Oh and sorry for the late update! I just couldn't find the inspiration to finish this chapter until last night.


End file.
